


Five Times Kissed (2 of 2)

by LittleLonnie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Life, Multiple Drabbles, Romance, Sex, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLonnie/pseuds/LittleLonnie
Summary: My five little drabbles for tumblr meme 'Five Times Kissed' with Newtina.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for another lovely rp partner of mine (@teapotauror on tumblr. fitzsimmonsandtea on AO3) and contains mostly fluff, some none too detailed sex scenes, but probably not safe for work.

__**One time kissed.**

“I have never really swam in the ocean before,” Tina admitted as she followed Newt out into deeper grounds,  
“I almost can’t touch the ground anymore,” she pointed out as she came to a stop with the water up to her neck. Newt swam closer and she felt his arm come around her waist and pulled her to him,  
“It’s alright. I got you,” he assured, closing his eyes when he felt her hands comb his wet hair back.   
“I know,” she whispered, their lips meeting in a slightly salty tasting kiss. She trusted him blindly and with his arms wrapped securely around her she felt no worry about lifting her feet off from the seabed.

**Two times kissed.**

One of the loveliest kisses were those slow, passionate kisses while coming down after sex. The heat between them still lingering and a lovely tingle going through their bodies while their lips would hover near. Just treasuring the sparks and shared breaths between them before Newt would capture her bottom lip between his gently. No bite this time. Just a soft tug before Tina would capture his top lip with hers.  
Her body comfortably laying on top of him with the sheets lazily draped over her back. Their hearts beating in unison and their hands resting on the other ones’ naked skin while their kisses continued.  
“I…” Newt started before Tina pressed her smiling lips against his.  
“Love you,” she continued for him, rocking her hips a little playfully.  
“You tease,” he groaned as his smile split wider, securing her against him he rolled her onto her side without breaking their serial kisses.

**Three times kissed.**

“I’m sorry for being such a bother,” Tina whispered, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck while he carried her bridal style up the stairs to their bedroom in their new home. They had only moved into their new house in Dorset recently so there were still a lot of work to do, but then an accident happened at Tina’s job and well that meant Newt had to carry her.  
“Merlin’s beard. You broke your leg, Tina. You are no bother. It will be healed in no time, but there is no point in standing on it before it is completely healed,” he assured, hint of sweat appearing on his temple by the time they reached the top of the stairs,  
“Though I am not the strongest man you could find,” he chuckled. He wasn’t a weakling though and got her safely onto the mattress they used as a bed for the time being.

“I think you are perfectly strong for me,” Tina grinned as she carefully settled her leg comfortably,  
“Still. This was not how I imagined us moving in would be like. Me laid out like a lame horse while you do all the work,” she said, tugging on his hand for him to settle down with her.  
“I can break my leg and be here with you,” he joked, tipping her chin up so he could kiss her lips. With a small sight she returned the kiss before answering,  
“Or you could just be with me without causing yourself harm, you nutjob.”

**Four times kissed.**

For the last hour of the journey Newt had settled on deck like he always did. His case faithfully by his side at all times as he watched New York grow from a dot on the horizon to the buildings towering over them as they neared the harbour. He stood up to stad by the railing, hoping to spot Tina on land, but it was always impossible with the amount of people awaiting friends and families on the ship.

Despite his excitement of returning to New York he remained on board until most passengers had got on land. Peeking his head out the door before making his way down the gangplank to where the usual passport control welcomed him.   
Without incident he quickened his pace until he recognized the pretty brunette awaiting him with a beaming smile.  
“Leaving you is becoming increasingly difficult with each time,” he told her just as they embraced and their lips met. Clinging to each other after months apart.   
“How about next time I come with you?” Tina sighed, melting against him. Ignoring the huff and mutters of ‘indecent!’ from some people passing them. Feeling his lips smile against hers she knew his answer before he even said so.  
“You know I would love that.”

**Five times kissed.**

Pain was pulsating through him. Pressing his hand to his abdoment to try and keep as much blood inside him as possible. His wand laying broken in another room and the sounds of wizards fighting Grindelwald and his men surrounding him from both outside the old building and inside. This had all gone balls up in a matter of no time. How he kept getting into these situations was impressive in itself, but the fact that he had survived this long was so unlikely. So fortunate in all his unfortunate situations. Maybe this would be it though.

At the sound of steps seperate from the rest of the noise Newt tensed. Trying to look for anything he could use as a weapon, but a broken stool leg didn’t offer much against wands. However when Tina came to an abrupt halt by the broken doors he sighed with relief for all of a second before the pain in his abdomen made itself known again. Causing him to gasp in pain.

“Newt! Newt you’re alive!” his wife hurried over and collapsed onto her knees next to him. Immediately trying to pry his hands away from the wound and pulled his drenched shirt up,  
“Hold on. Don’t you dare die on me. Not you,” she hissed, whispering a healing spell which took far too long to work, but it would stop the bleeding.   
“I thought you were dead,” Newt swallowed, his eyes closed and his head resting against the wall.  
“Likewise,” Tina sniffed, refusing to let her despair come to her now as she put aside her wand for a second to grab the collar of his shirt and leaned over, pressing a deep kiss to his lips,  
“But we haven’t made it this far to fail now,” she smiled a little, wrapping her arms around him instead to prepare for apparation.


End file.
